Promesse
by Rosa020
Summary: "- Dès que les temps de troubles sont finis, on arrête tout. - Oui... - Et on emmène les enfants faire le tour du monde pour leur faire oublier la guerre, avant de commencer une nouvelle vie. - Oui…" Chose promise, chose due. Avec un peu d'avance, tiens, parce que je viens de relire vos reviews sur Lorsque l'enfant paraît...
1. Chapter 1

_On peut dire que c'est un one-shot, ou c'est trop long ? Fic en un seul chapitre, sauf si bonus (voir modalités à la fin de ce texte ^_^). Spoiler jusqu'à la fin de la saison 3 incluse. Peut se placer dans la continuité de Lorsque l'enfant paraît et de Est-ce que notre avenir ressemblera à ça ? Bon, a priori ça peut se lire à part, c'est juste que si vous avez lu la première, vous connaissez déjà Aaron, si vous avez lu la deuxième, vous comprenez l'allusion à Paris._

_Big dédicace à tous mes revieweurs : Pline, ahotep, Saanak, Neige Eternelle, Semper fi, vitanuova, Salom, Airsay, missdu 13. Bonne lecture._

_Comme d'hab : rien a moi, sauf Aaron. Pas de rémunération._

**Promesse**

_Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière, n'avait ôté ni sa veste ni ses chaussures. Il avait froid, mais n'était pas allé allumer le chauffage. Il savait que ça ne servirait à rien, que ce froid là n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante, mais qu'il émanait directement de lui, de l'intérieur. Peut-être du trou noir qui menaçait de l'engloutir, en lieu et place de son cœur. Il n'avait pas la force de tenir ses bras levés, alors il les avait posé sur ses genoux. Portant le verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, il le vida. Mais aucune des émotions esperées ne le traversa. Pas de vague de chaleur, pas d'étourdissement, pas de pensées divaguantes. Juste l'obscurité, le froid et le silence. Et l'absence… Il regarda la bouteille qu'il tenait dans la main gauche, comme pour vérifier qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de boisson, et constata qu'elle était vide. Lentement, il déplia ses jambes et marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur. En passant, il posa la bouteille vide sur le plan de travail._

_La veille, à la même heure, la lumière était allumée, ils avaient même mis un CD. Elle leur versait du vin tandis qu'il cuisinait. Ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, plaisantant et se taquinant, comme à leur habitude. Blottie dans son dos, elle avait embrassé son épaule et ça l'avait fait sourire. La veille, encore, il avait chaud…_

_Il s'interdit de regarder le contenu du frigo, les desserts, les tuper-ware avec des étiquettes qui, parfois, portaient son écriture, la viande sortie du congélateur parce qu'ils avaient prévu de la faire ce soir… Il se dépêcha d'ouvrir le bac du bas, il y restait une bouteille pleine, de la vodka, peut-être ? Il la prit, ferma le frigo. Il voyait un peu trouble, mais il n'osait pas passer la main sur ses yeux, il savait que l'eau qui les inondait dégringolerait aussitôt sur ses joues. Et puis…_

_Un dessin d'enfant. Juste un dessin d'enfant, tracé maladroitement aux feutres. C'était vraiment lui, ce bonhomme en fil de fer ? Qui tenait une petite fille par la main ? Une petite fille… Une minie elle qui aurait voulu sauver le monde vingt fois par jour, comme sa maman…_

_- C'est nous avec l'enfant qu'on va avoir et dont elle a prévu d'être la baby-sitter…_

_Un éclair de mélancolie avait traversé son regard tandis qu'elle disait ça. Bien des années plus tôt, ils avaient décidé de repousser à plus tard un ou plusieurs éventuels agrandissements de la famille, à cause de ce conflit qui grondait, définitivement peu propice à la naissance d'un enfant. Depuis, quinze années étaient passées, et même s'ils ne le disaient jamais à haute voix, plus tard était en train de se changer en jamais. Alors, autant parce qu'il ne supportait pas de la voir triste que parce qu'il y réfléchissait depuis déjà un bout de temps, il avait lâché :_

_- Tu serais, on pourrait encore avoir un bébé…_

_- Tu as vu le monde dans lequel on vit ? Je ne sais pas si c'est le bon moment…_

_- Ça risque de ne pas l'être avant longtemps, Livia._

_Du menton, il avait désigné le dessin, sur le frigo._

_- Les gens continuent d'avoir des enfants, même quand c'est la guerre. Et cette petite fille a l'air de grandir paisiblement, non ?_

_Parce que c'était vrai, et sans doute, aussi, en grande partie, parce qu'elle le souhaitait de toutes ses forces, elle avait hoché la tête, un sourire illuminant son visage. Sourire qu'il lui avait rendu tout en retournant à son petit plat, avant d'ajouter :_

_- Alors tu vois, moi je pense qu'on peut encore avoir un enfant. On peut même en avoir deux, ou même trois ou quatre. Toute une tribu de Bishop !_

_Son rire résonnait encore à ses oreilles, la sensation de son corps s'appuyant dans son dos, la douceur de sa peau, sa chaleur… Il trembla. Du bout des doigts, il effleura le dessin, la silhouette maladroite représentant Olivia. Et, quelque part, au fond de lui, une digue céda. Fermant les yeux, il bascula en avant, son front allant s'appuyer contre la porte froide du frigo, et il se mit à pleurer. Pleurer cette tribu de Bishop, ces enfants qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais. Pleurer toute cette merde qui lui avait pris ce qu'il possédait de plus précieux, de plus beau et de plus merveilleux. Pleurer son absence qui lui donnait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le bras. Pleurer, peut-être en espérant remplir le trou noir qui avait remplacé son cœur, dans sa poitrine, et qui essayait de l'avaler en l'aspirant de l'intérieur. De douleur, il frappa du poing contre le frigo, tandis qu'un cri montait dans sa poitrine…_

Les yeux de Peter s'ouvrirent d'un coup, dans un sursaut, et il prit sur lui pour ne pas se redresser brutalement sur le lit. C'était un truc qu'il s'efforçait de faire depuis qu'il ne dormait plus seul. Haletant, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait et se détacher complètement de son cauchemare. Il avait une putain d'envie de pleurer… Mais le lit était chaud et, tout près de lui, une forme allongée sous les draps respirait lentement et profondément, endormie. Son parfum l'envahit, rassurant, lorsqu'il prit une grande inspiration. Il se tourna vers elle, contempla son visage aux traits paisibles, ses longs cheveux blonds étalés sur l'oreiller… Se redressant lentement, il effleura son visage de ses lèvres, caressa son épaule nue et y déposa un baiser, aussi léger qu'un papillon, pour ne pas la réveiller. Olivia dormait rarement aussi paisiblement, et elle avait au moins autant besoin de sommeil que lui. Il se leva discrêtement, enfila un pantalon, et sortit de la chambre.

Il n'alla pas tout de suite dans le salon, même s'il avait besoin d'espace de façon urgente. D'abord, il traversa le couloir jusqu'à la pièce adjacente, ouvrit la porte avec mille précuations et se faufila dans la chambre qu'elle fermait. Seule la lueur d'une réverbère, par la fenêtre, éclairait le sol, et il fit bien attention de ne pas marcher sur les jouets qui y étaient éparpillés. Enfin, il gagna le petit lit, à la couette brodée de lunes en bonnet de nuit et de soleils qui faisaient des clins d'œil. Une longue queue noire et jaune pendait jusque par terre. Lorsque ses yeux se furent habitués à l'obscurité, Peter distingua le visage d'Aaron, encadré d'une masse de boucles blondes très claires. Le petit garçon ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu'à son père, du moins, pour le moment. Walter jurait ses grands Dieux que, lorsqu'il souriait, il le confondait avec son fils. Ça les faisait toujours un peu rire, mais Olivia approuvait, quand le savant fou ne pouvait plus les entendre.

- Il est beau, ton fils. Il a ton sourire…

D'ailleurs, ça faisait sourire Peter. Il embrassa Aaron sur le front avant de ressortir sur la pointe des pieds pour aller dans le salon. Il n'alluma pas, il alla seulement s'asseoir dans le canapé, et ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'il tremblait comme une feuille, et ce depuis son réveil. Les coudes sur les genoux, il prit son visage dans ses mains. Il faisait souvent ce mauvais rêve. Il n'avait rien oublié du futur qu'il avait entr'aperçu quand il était dans la machine, ce cauchemare le hanterait probablement jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il est d'autant plus terrible d'avoir peur pour les gens qu'on aime quand on sait précisément l'effet que ça fait de les perdre…

- Peter ?

Il leva la tête. Olivia était débout à côté de lui. Elle lui avait piqué sa chemise pour ne pas avoir froid, mais il voyait la chair de poule apparaître sur ses jambes nues. Elle le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Ça va ?

Il voulut répondre oui, mais il avait peur que sa voix le trahisse, alors il se contenta de hocher lentement la tête.

- Ça a pas l'air…

C'était comme un rituel, entre eux. Demander si ça va alors que c'est évident que non. S'entendre répondre oui tout en sachant que c'est un mensonge. Ils étaient toujours en train d'essayer de se préserver l'un l'autre, et cette façon d'aborder leurs angoisses et leurs doutes permettaient de donner à l'autre l'occasion de renoncer à savoir ou à parler, s'il n'était pas en état. Ça c'était fait comme ça, un genre d'accord tacite. Olivia voulait savoir. Pour gagner du temps, il souffla :

- Je t'ai réveillée ? Pardon…

Elle lui sourit.

- Y a longtemps que je n'arrive plus à dormir sans toi.

- J'ai été à la guerre pendant près de deux ans et demi, rappela-t-il en haussant un sourcil dubitatif. T'as fait comment ?

Elle haussa les épaules, malicieuse.

- Pour résister à la tentation de me shooter aux somnifères ? Aucune idée.

Il rit, tout bas, et il se fit mal à la poitrine. Olivia était là, vivante, avec lui, pour autant les sensations du bras arraché et du trou froid à la place du cœur avaient laissé une empreinte qui mettait un peu de temps à s'estomper. Elle se rapprocha de lui et prit sa tête dans ses mains.

- Peter, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Un cauchemare ?

Il ne parvint pas à répondre, alors il la prit par la taille et l'attira contre lui pour qu'elle s'assoit sur ses genoux. Les bras serrés autour d'elle, il enfouit son visage dans son cou, respirant son odeur tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Ils restèrent comme ça, enlacés, pendant quelques instants, le silence uniquement troublé par leurs respirations, avant qu'il ne parle, toujours blotti contre elle :

- Je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ce que j'avais vu quand j'étais dans la machine…

Elle ne répondit rien, mais l'embrassa doucement dans les cheveux, plusieurs fois, attendant patiemment qu'il se livre. Il resserra encore les bras autour de sa taille, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne caressa son dos nu pour le rassurer. Elle était là. Elle ne le laisserait pas.

- J'ai été projeté quinze ans dans notre futur… Un futur où j'avais choisi de détruire l'autre univers pour protéger le notre. Mais ça n'avait servi rien, notre monde était plus ou moins à feu et à sang, on avait des terrorristes sur le dos, et Walter-ego avait survécu et essayait de se venger. Mais c'était presque pas grave…

Il s'obligeait à respirer calmement, à garder les yeux ouverts. Il s'accrochait à la chaleur de son corps dans ses bras, à son parfum, à la douceur de ses mains sur sa peau, pour s'ancrer dans la réalité et ne pas se laisser embarquer par son cauchemare.

- C'était presque pas grave, parce qu'on était heureux quand même, Olivia. On était mariés. On vivait tous les deux, et c'était aussi fabuleux que ça l'est maintenant. Sauf qu'on n'avait pas Aaron. On avait pas eu d'enfant à cause de la guerre, mais on était en train de changer d'avis, petit à petit… C'était beau. On faisait des projets d'avenir, malgré les bombes qui continuaient d'exploser à l'extérieur, malgré la menace qui pesait sur tout le monde… C'était juste magnifique et merveilleux… Et ensuite…

Elle sentit ses mains devenir des poings, serrés, sur ses côtes, et elle l'embrassa encore en chuchotant à son oreille :

- Tu n'es pas obligé de raconter si tu n'en as pas envie…

Il soupira dans son cou, elle le sentit se détendre presque imperceptiblement, ses poings s'ouvrirent. Une larme traça un sillon humide sur sa peau, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Pour le moment, il avait besoin de parler, et elle l'écoutait. Ensuite, elle pourrait le réconforter. Après une inspiration, il poursuivit, mais sa voix était inégale et tremblante :

- Ensuite, Walter-ego nous a piégé. En détruisant son univers, je lui avais pris tout ce à quoi il tenait. Il voulait me faire endurer la même souffrance. Et il t'a… Oh, Olivia, c'est le pire cauchemare que j'ai jamais fait de ma vie… Il t'a tué ! Il m'a envoyé sur une fausse piste pour m'éloigner de toi, et il a profité que j'étais pas là pour te tuer… !

Il avait recommencé à trembler, et à présent il pleurait comme un enfant. Il semblait ne jamais vouloir la lâcher. Ses sanglots lui brisaient le cœur et elle le berça en lui parlant tout bas à l'oreille, comme ils le faisaient avec leur petit garçon quand il avait fait un cauchemare.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment arrivé, Peter… Je suis là, n'ai pas peur. Je ne mourrais pas, je reste avec toi… Tu ne me perdras pas…

Il essayait de calmer sa respiration erratique, et bientôt ses sanglots s'appaisèrent, bien que son visage soit toujours inondé de larmes.

- Tu te souviens, chuchota-t-il. À Paris. Tu avais peur que notre avenir ne soit que de longues journées d'angoisse à se demander si l'autre a survécu, qui finiraient forcément par la mort de l'un de nous d'eux. J'ai cette angoisse en moi vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je sais exactement ce que ça ferait de te perdre. Je l'ai vécu… Comme si on m'avait arraché le bras… Comme un trou noir à la place du cœur… Le froid tout le temps… Bordel, j'veux pas que tu meurs… !

Il la serra plus fort encore et elle lui rendit son étreinte, le nez dans ses cheveux. Elle cherchait les mots pour le rassurer, et elle avait du mal à les trouver. Sa douleur la désemparait.

- Cet avenir là n'a jamais eu lieu… Tu l'as empêché, tu t'en souviens ? Tu m'as sauvée, encore une fois. Je la comptais pas, celle-là, du coup je t'en dois toujours une…

Sa plaisanterie eut l'effet escompté, et il eut un petit rire étouffé qui les secoua tous les deux tant ils se tenaient serrés l'un contre l'autre. Puis, soudain sérieuse, Olivia se détacha un peu de lui pour le regarder, et il l'imita, un peu à contre cœur. D'une main, elle effaça les larmes sur les joues de Peter, et il passa son poing sur ses yeux, presque rageur. Elle en aurait éclaté de rire : Aaron fait ça aussi lorsqu'il pleurait parce qu'il s'était fait mal ou que quelque chose lui avait fait peur, comme furieux de s'être laissé aller pour si peu de choses. Oui, définitivement, si leur petit garçon lui ressemblait davantage qu'à Peter, il suffisait qu'il fasse un geste pour devenir une réplique de son père en miniature.

- On fait un deal, proposa-t-elle avec beaucoup de sérieux, en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Jures-moi que tu feras tout pour ne surtout pas te faire tuer, parce que je ne pense pas que j'y survivrais mieux que toi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose. Jures moi de ne jamais me laisser, et jures-moi que dès qu'on pourra se le permettre sans mettre en danger le reste du monde, on donnera notre démission à Broyles. Et je te fais la même promesse.

Il prit sa main, la porta à ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement avant de demander, avec une petite moue qui, une fois de plus, évoquait furieusement leur fils à la jeune femme :

- Tu me laisseras jamais ? Tu mourras jamais, hein ?

- Je ferais tout ce que je pourrais pour ça. Je te le promets. Toi non-plus, tu ne me laisseras pas ?

Il secoua négativement la tête et prit son visage dans ses mains.

- Jamais, jura-t-il avant de l'embrasser passionément, comme si la fin du monde était imminente.

Elle faillit se laisser emporter par son étreinte, mais se dégagea juste à temps. Avec un petit grognement frustré, il voulut la retenir par la taille et elle rit.

- Dès que les temps de troubles sont finis, on arrête tout.

- Oui…

- Et on emmène les enfants faire le tour du monde pour leur faire oublier la guerre, avant de commencer une nouvelle vie.

- Oui…

L'attirant à lui, il l'embrassa encore, et elle noua les bras autour de son cou. Le cauchemare de Peter s'évaporait, tandis qu'il s'étourdissait de la bouche d'Olivia, de ses baisers, de la douceur de sa peau, de…

- Attends… Olivia, attends, tu… J'ai rêvé ou tu as dis « les » enfants ? Au pluriel ?

Elle était assise à califourchon sur ses genoux, maintenant. Les mains sur ses épaules, ses cheveux cascadant autour de son visage, elle recula à peine son visage du sien, leurs fronts se frôlant, leurs regards accrochés l'un à l'autre. Elle affichait un sourire si lumineux qu'il aurait pu guider jusqu'à New-York un pédalo perdu au milieu de l'Atlantique, de nuit, en pleine tempête et par temps de brouillard. Au moins. Un sourire que Peter lui avait déjà vu, six années au paravant… Il crut qu'il allait étouffer de bonheur, son cœur partit pour un marathon à 2000 battements/minute, sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

- Olivia…

Elle rit. Il agrippa son visage entre ses mains tandis qu'une grande lumière illuminait son regard. Ils allaient avoir un enfant, un autre enfant…

- Olivia, Olivia, Olivia…

Il embrassait fébrilement son visage. Il tremblait de nouveau, mais c'était de bonheur, cette fois… Un autre bébé… Une autre petit bout d'elle et lui, un petit frère ou une petite sœur pour Aaron… Et cette fois il ne laisserait rien ni personne, pas même le gouvernement, pas même la guerre, l'empêcher d'assiter en direct et en personne aux premières années de sa vie ! Un bébé… Il allait être Papa de nouveau…

- Olivia… C'est merveilleux… Olivia, Olivia…

Il chuchotait fébrilement son prénom, encore et encore, tandis qu'il détachait les boutons de sa chemise et qu'elle lui rendait ses baisers enfievrés.

- Depuis quand tu le sais ?, demanda-t-il tandis qu'il la portait sur le chemin de leur chambre, la chemise abandonnée entre le couloir et le canapé.

- Hier, répondit-elle entre deux baisers.

Bien plus tard, alors que l'aube, lentement, éclaircissait le ciel, ils se blottirent sous la couette. Ils écoutaient le chant d'un oiseau qui s'éveillait, juste sous leur fenêtre. Au loin, un chien aboya. Sous peu, le téléphone allait sonner, Broyles au bout du fil, un cadavre à l'angle d'une rue quelconque, mort de quoi ? Pas la moindre idée, c'est pour ça qu'on vous appelle. Bientôt, il faudrait aller préparer le petit déjeuner, réveiller Aaron pour qu'il s'habille, le déposer à l'école juste avant de retourner sauver le monde (acte 912, scène 54). Mais pour l'heure, ils profitaient encore de leurs dernières minutes de quiétude et d'intimité, dans la chaleur de leur lit, blottis l'un contre l'autre comme dans un cocon, leurs visages se touchant. Chaque fois que l'un deux clignait des yeux, il caressait la joue de l'autre avec ses cils.

- T'es content, alors ?, souffla Olivia, sur le ton de la conversation.

Peter rit, et l'embrassa, lentement, doucement, tendrement, si tendrement qu'elle eut envie d'interrompre provisoirement la rotation de la Terre, pour faire durer encore un peu la perfection de ce baiser, pour sentir encore un peu tout l'amour qu'elle lui inspirait. Un chuchotement, précédent de très peu la sonnerie d'un portable :

- Je t'aime…

_Ok, moi aussi j'ai un deal pour vous : cinq reviews, et je vous écris l'annonce de l'arrivée prochaine d'un petit frère ou d'une petite sœur à Aaron. Pour cinq de plus, en prime, je vous fais la même, mais avec Walter. C'est pas encore écris, je le fais uniquement si vous me le demandez. Si vous êtres plusieurs à me le demander… 'rire machiavélique'_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bon, on n'est pas à cinq reviews, mais je vous l'ai faite quand même, allez (je suis trop bonne)._

Aaron s'assit dans son lit, et inspira profondément par le nez.

- Des pancakes !

Il bondit aussitôt de son lit, son copain Marsu sous le bras, et se précipita dans la cuisine en courant, manquant se prendre les pieds dans le bas de son pyjama, une taille trop grand. Ça ne serait certainement pas une journée comme les autres, même si Aaron ne savait pas encore pourquoi. D'abord, Papa ne faisait des pancakes que le Dimanche, jamais en semaine. Et encore, quand lui et Maman n'étaient pas obligés de partir travailler très tôt, ce jour-là. Ensuite, en règle générale, Aaron ne se levait pas tout seul quand il avait école. Il fallait venir le réveiller, négocier, le supplier, le chatouiller, puis menacer de le manger pour le faire enfin sortir du lit en criant et en riant en même temps. Mais bon, là, c'était particulier : ça sentait les pancakes de Papa dans toute la maison.

Aaron eut un immense sourire quand il arriva dans le salon. En dehors des pancakes de son Papa, y avait pas grand chose qu'il aimait autant que se lever le matin et trouver Maman et Papa qui se faisaient un câlin avec des têtes de débile. Ça le faisait rire, il se moquait d'eux, alors Papa disait : « Aaron, je vais embrasser ta Maman. » Et alors Aaron criait « Beurk ! » en se plaquant les mains sur les yeux, mais il écartait les doigts pour regarder quand même, parce que, dans le fond, il trouvait ça joli quand Papa et Maman se faisaient des câlins et s'embrassaient.

- Je peux en avoir un aussi ?

- Un pancake ?, demanda Papa en rigolant, toujours dans les bras de Maman.

Aaron y réfléchit longuement, c'était un dur dilemme… Finalement, il secoua la tête en tirant la langue et en fronçant le nez.

- Nan. Un câlin.

Maman lui tendit les bras et il s'y précipita. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle lui fit un bisou sur le front.

- Coucou, toi.

- Coucou. Papa aussi !

Papa était occupé à retourner les pancakes, mais c'était pas long, et puis c'était trop bien de faire un câlin à Papa le Dimanche matin, parce qu'il sentait bon les pancakes. Ah mais oui, c'est vrai, c'était pas Dimanche… Aaron s'appuya sur les épaules de Papa pour s'écarter et le regarder pendant qu'il demandait :

- Pourquoi tu fais des pancakes ? C'est Dimanche en avance ?

Papa et Maman éclatèrent de rire, et Aaron fut un peu déçu, parce qu'il aurait bien aimé que la réponse soit oui : il n'aurait pas été obligé d'aller à l'école. Il agita les jambes pour que Papa le pose et s'exclama :

- Je veux bien un pancake, maintenant !

- Ça arrive, va t'asseoir.

Y avait un truc bizarre, quand même, parce que Papa et Maman arrêtaient pas de se regarder avec un peu la même tête que quand c'était l'anniversaire d'Aaron et qu'ils avaient prévu plein de trucs chouette toute la journée, pour lui. L'année dernière, ils l'avaient emmené à la fête foraine, et ça avait été une super journée, ils avaient fait plein de trucs marrants et mangé n'importe quoi, des gaufres, des barbes à papa, des sucreries. Aaron fronça les sourcils, tâchant de se rappeler si, par hasard, ça ne serait pas son anniversaire. Maman vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- À quoi tu penses ?

- On est quel jour ?

- Mardi.

- Le jour où Grand-Père cuisine tout nu, grommela l'enfant, comme par réflexe, avant de poursuivre. Oui, mais on est quel jour de quel mois ?

- Le dix-huit octobre, répondit Papa, en posant une assiette pleine de pancakes sur la table.

Aaron oublia ses interrogations le temps d'en dévorer trois ou quatre à la suite, avant de tirer sur le bras de Papa pour qu'il l'écoute.

- Dis, c'est pas mon anniversaire, hein ?

- Non, tu le sais bien.

- J'voulais vérifier. Vous êtes trop bizarres, c'est pas Dimanche, et y a des pancakes. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Papa laissa tomber sa fourchette et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise en soupirant d'un air content.

- Il est trop malin, lança-t-il, à Maman.

Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser et ça commençait à énerver Aaron, et parce qu'il avait l'impression très nette qu'on se moquait de lui, et parce qu'il aurait bien voulu rigoler aussi. Il arrêta de manger et posa les poings sur la table.

- Mais dîtes moi ce qui se passeuh !

- Tu lui dis ?, demanda Maman à Papa.

- Ah non, on a dis que je gérais Walter. Dis-lui, toi.

- Me dire quoi ?

Maman se tourna sur sa chaise pour se mettre face à lui et Aaron l'imita. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient et l'air toute heureuse, ça fit tout drôle au petit garçon. Sa Maman était très belle, mais encore plus quand elle était heureuse.

- Pourquoi t'es heureuse ?, demanda-t-il, tout bas.

- Tu seras content si t'as un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

Aaron écarquilla les yeux.

- Oh… !

Il savait que Papa le regardait en riant, mais d'abord il fallait qu'il assimile l'idée… Oh, ça c'était vraiment une énorme surprise. Pour le coup, il descendit de sa chaise et s'approcha de Maman. Elle le prit sur ses genoux. Il demanda, toujours sous le choc :

- Y a un bébé dans ton ventre ?

Elle hocha la tête en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Ça te fait plaisir ?

- C'est trop cool !

Là, il entendit très nettement le soupir de soulagement général, mais il n'y fit pas attention, il était bien trop occupé à imaginer les millions de trucs géniaux qu'il allait pouvoir faire avec un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Finalement, il éclata de rire et lança :

- C'est géant ! Je peux ravoir un pancake ?

Papa le servit avec un grand sourire. C'était trop bien, ils le laissaient même mettre plein de sirop d'érable alors que d'habitude, ils l'arrêtaient. Il mordit dans son pancake en pensant que s'il avait un petit frère, il lui apprendrait à marcher sur les mains et ils pourraient jouer à la bagarre –d'ailleurs, à deux, ils avaient peut-être une chance de battre Papa pour de vrai. Et puis, si c'était une fille, il taperait tous ceux qui voudraient l'embêter, et il lui tirerait les cheveux quand ce serait elle qui l'embêterait, et il la laisserait dormir avec lui quand elle aura peur du noir. Ça allait vraiment être trop drôle d'être grand frère.

Au fait, tant qu'à faire, il pouvait peut-être profiter du fait que Papa et Maman avaient l'air d'accord pour le laisser faire tout ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui… Il tira sur le manche de Maman pour qu'elle arrête d'embrasser Papa deux minutes et lança :

- Dîtes, je peux ne pas aller à l'école ?

_Allez les gars ! Pour quelques reviews de plus, vous avez la réaction de Walter !_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aha ! Et voici le dernier épisode de Promesse ! Big dédicace à toutes celles et tous ceux (je sais pas s'il y a des éléments masculins, dans le tas) qui ont reviewé depuis la sortie de Promesse : lisou52, ahotep84, MissJones et Lil' Djinn. Je vous embrasse tous très fort et je vous dis à bientôt (enfin, bientôt… Faut le dire vite…) pour une longue fic à chapitres narrant ce qui s'est passé depuis Est-ce que notre avenir ressemblera à ça ?_

Peter songea que le destin avait fermement décidé de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, lorsqu'il descendit de voiture, ce matin-là. Walter étant déjà sur place avec Astrid, il avait dû renoncer à profiter du trajet entre le labo et la scène de crime pour annoncer la grande nouvelle à son père et le calmer avant de rencontrer Broyles. Olivia s'était moquée de lui, et il s'était aperçu qu'il s'en foutait complètement parce qu'aujourd'hui il était encore plus amoureux d'elle que d'habitude –il ne voyait pas bien comment c'était possible, mais bon… À présent, alors qu'ils se penchaient tous les quatre sur la victime, il songea que ce n'était pas le moment d'annoncer un heureux événement, et fut de nouveau contraint de remettre à plus tard. N'empêche, il n'avait pas intérêt à trop tarder, sinon il allait avoir des ennuis pharamineux… Déjà qu'il n'était pas tout à fait certain que le savant fou lui pardonne de ne pas lui avoir téléphoné en pleine nuit, dès qu'il avait su… Parce que, soyons sérieux : il était absolument hors de question de lui expliquer qu'il était trop occupé à fêter ça avec Olivia pour le prévenir, hein ?

L'occasion lui fut finalement donnée aux alentours de midi. Olivia était partie interroger un suspect sans lui, elle devait passer par le bureau de Broyles en revenant et de toutes façons Walter avait besoin de lui. Astrid, de son côté, venait de sortir chercher de quoi manger, il se retrouvait donc seul avec son père pour la première fois de la journée. Et la vache, certes, mais Gene ne comptait pas vraiment. Au contraire, elle pouvait parfois être d'une grande aide en détournant au bon moment l'attention du savant fou par un beuglement judicieusement placé. Parfois, Peter se demandait sincèrement si Gene n'était pas une autre des victimes des expériences de son père… Qui sait ? Un jour, Walter avait bien coincé son esprit dans le corps d'un chat pendant quarante-huit heures –quarante-huit longues heures au cours desquelles, à de bien nombreuses reprises, il avait sincèrement envisagé le meurtre par étouffement comme une option… Alors coincer un esprit humain dans une vache…

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si joyeux, fils ?

Arraché à ses pensées divagantes, Peter leva le nez de son écran d'ordinateur. Walter était rarement perspicace quand il était concentré sur une expérience, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir grillé aussi rapidement, si ?

- Hum ?

- Tu souris bêtement depuis un bon quart d'heure…

- Oh, ce n'est rien, des pensées stupides qui me traversent l'esprit…

Il comprit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire à l'instant où il eut parlé : Walter se tourna aussitôt vers lui avec un sourire réjoui, et la même expression d'Aaron quand il venait de comprendre qu'il était question de quelque chose d'intéressant, et qu'il comptait bien se faire expliquer de quoi il s'agissait. Pas bon, ça…

- Quel genre de pensées stupides ?

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, et tu as une affaire en cours !

- Le mort peut attendre, ça m'intéresse.

- Moi pas. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, je repensais à cette désastreuse expérience incluant un chat et mon esprit se baladant hors de mon corps… !

- Oh…

Se souvenant avec la précision que confèrent les grosses émotions de la colère de Peter suite à cet incident –bien qu'il n'ait jamais vraiment compris en quoi toute cette affaire pouvait bien être si dramatique dans la mesure où les choses avaient fini par rentrer dans l'ordre-, Walter préféra abandonner la conversation et retourner à son cadavre. Peter, qui avait définitivement cessé de travailler, le regarda pendant quelques minutes, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il se lança :

- Hum… Walter ?

- Je travaille, je travaille.

- J'ai vu. C'est bien. Tu peux… Lâcher ce scalpel deux minutes, tu me rends nerveux ?

- Je peux t'écouter et travailler en même temps.

Peter leva les yeux au plafond, aussi amusé qu'exaspéré.

- Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte, mais parfois, quand on se parle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une conversation avec mon fils de cinq ans…

- Oh, ça me fait penser que j'ai fini d'améliorer son train électrique, s'exclama aussitôt Walter, en lâchant son scalpel pour courir à l'autre bout du labo, abandonnant dans son sillage ses gants de chirurgien ensanglantés.

- Walter…

Complètement sourd aux protestations de son fils, le savant fou farfouilla durant quelques minutes dans divers cartons et caisses, et revint avec une petite locomotive, cadeau de Noël offert à son petit-fils deux ans plus tôt.

- J'ai retiré la pile, il a tendance à se mettre en marche tout seul et ça peut devenir dangereux…

Peter se pinça l'arrête du nez.

- Dangereux ? Walter, tu te fous de moi ? Tu as vraiment transformé le jouet préféré d'Aaron en quelque chose de dangereux ?

- Pardon, j'ai dis dangereux ? Je voulais dire un tout petit peu risqué. Si tu attends qu'il soit sur les rails pour le mettre en marche, ça va très bien. Enfin, à condition que personne ne laisse traîner ses doigts ou ses orteils sur le chemin de la locomotive… Ou n'importe quelle autre partie de son corps, d'ailleurs…

Le fils du savant fou s'obligea à inspirer et à expirer profondément, deux fois, avant de prendre son père par les épaules pour le regarder bien en face.

- Walter, je ne peux pas permettre que des objets dangereux traînent parmi les jouets de mon petit garçon, a fortiori dans la mesure où un bébé touche à tout pourrait très facilement se retrouver –comment tu as formulé ça, déjà ? Ah, oui : « sur le chemin de la locomotive » !

- Voyons, Peter, s'exclama son père en serrant le jouet contre lui comme s'il craignait de le voir confisquer d'un instant à l'autre. Aaron est un garçon sensé qui sait respecter quelques simples règles de sécurité. Et d'ailleurs il n'est plus un bébé touche à tout depuis longtemps, ou alors sous estimes grandement ses capacités intellectuelles…

Tout en parlant, le savant fou avait tourné le dos à son fils et s'était éloigné vers son bureau, probablement dans l'intention de bouder en bricolant, de bricoler en boudant, de faire un paquet cadeau et de bouder en même temps, ou n'importe quoi d'autre qui puisse se faire en boudant. Peter croisa les bras sur sa poitrine avec un grand soupir.

- Je ne pensais pas à Aaron, Walter !

Le dis Walter se figea sur place, un pied à mi-chemin du sol. Dans cette position, il lui fut impossible de conserver bien longtemps son équilibre, et il faillit tomber, d'autant plus qu'il essayait de se retourner en même temps pour faire face à Peter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Réfléchis cinq minutes, tu es sensé être un génie, tu devrais trouver tout seul…

- Peter ! C'est pas drôle !

« Définitivement Aaron quand on se moque de lui », songea le jeune homme, pris d'une soudaine bouffée de tendresse, tant à l'égard du vieil homme un peu frappé qui lui tenait lieu de père qu'à celui du petit bonhomme haut comme trois pommes et malin comme un singe qu'il avait le bonheur d'appeler son fils. Souriant, il décroisa les bras, mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et lança, l'air de rien, en regardant ailleurs :

- Olivia attend un bébé…

Il se rendit bien compte qu'il était incapable de maîtriser l'onde de joie pure qui déferlait en lui et illuminait son visage simplement lorsqu'il prononçait cette phrase. Levant les yeux, il croisa le regard de Walter et y aperçut une étincelle de bonheur complètement indépendante de sa folie latente. Et, en dehors du fait de songer qu'il allait être père une deuxième fois, qu'il allait avoir un autre bébé avec Olivia, il n'y avait pas grand chose qui pouvait rendre Peter aussi heureux que le fait de prononcer une phrase qui efface, le temps d'un instant, la folie de Walter.

Puis, le moment de grâce passa, et son père se mit à bondir dans tout le laboratoire en poussant des cris de joie auxquels Gene ne tarda pas à joindre sa voix. Peter dut faire preuve de toute la patience du monde pour l'empêcher d'endommager une part non négligeable du matériel coûteux qui se trouvait là. Heureusement pour lui, Astrid ne tarda pas à rentrer de ses courses et, ensembles, ils parvinrent à maîtriser Walter. Ils allèrent même jusqu'à l'amadouer avec des sucreries pour le faire asseoir. Ce n'est qu'une fois le savant fou calmé et occupé avec un paquet de fraises Tagada qu'Astrid se permit de demander, tout en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche :

- Et je peux savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état ?

- JE VAIS ÊTRE GRAND-PÈRE ENCORE UNE FOIS !, hurla Walter en guise de réponse.

Bien. Au moins, comme ça, tout Harvard était au courant, c'était toujours ça de fait.


End file.
